Bonding (continued story)
by DearlyFictitious
Summary: Official reboot of Bonding, ADOPTED from Dr. Paint -When Percy agreed to live with his immortal family underwater, he never would've imagined it'd be anything like this! Features other gods/demigods in a series of oneshots/drabbles. Rated T for some language and themes. NO ROMANCE AND SPORADIC UPDATES ARE TO BE EXPECTED. Story picks up last from chapter 19 of previous fic.


Here We Go Again!

 ***Ahem!* I LIVE! ~Mushu 1998**

 **Hello everyone!** **DearlyFictitious** **, aka** _ **DF**_ __ **and also previously known as *cringe*** **demonicfate616** **is here! I know this has been a long time coming and a lot of you are were wondering if the other** **Bonding** **on** **'s profile was abandoned….**

 **Yes, yes it was.**

 **I spoke frankly with** **Dr. Paint** **and she has no more interest in the fandom, which is okay, people change and can move on to bigger and better things in their life.  
Change is okay!**

 _ **BUTT**_ **good news for you guys….IT WAS CO-WRITTEN WITH ME AND I NOW HAVE FULL CUSTODY (lol) OF THE WONDERFUL FIC!**

 **And so, your next question must be: Where were** _ **you**_ **then** **DearlyFictitious** **?**

 **Welp, it was good ol' adult life that got the better of me. Work, health (I have a pesky heart condition), money, family, personal schist, etc… And yeah, pretty standard excuse right? My other valid one is…...I HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE BIT OF TIME TO READ THE TRIALS OF APOLLO SERIES!**

 **Srsly! I have all of the current releases on my bookcase just taunting meeeee! *cries* and I was hesitant about writing anything without reading them first. But you wanna know what gave me strength to pick myself up and continue?**

 **You guys.**

 **I can't thank you enough for the support all of these years :)**

 **And this fic is pretty much an AU soooo, *dusts off creative license***

 **Enough with the long ass A/N and let's get started! The fic picks up right where we left off in 2016 (two years ago! OMFG I'm so sorry!). So for those of you who're new to this PLEASE READ** **BONDING** **BY** **AND MYSELF BEFORE READING THIS TO UNDERSTAND. Of course, you don't have to, but it helps to know some backstory :)**

 ****THIS FIC HAS ZERO ROMANCE/PAIRINGS, I'M TERRIBLE AT WRITING IT****

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order:** **DearlyFictitious** **does not own the Percy Jackson series or anything related to it. This was written purely for entertainment and no money was made off this. It belongs to Uncle Rick Riordan!**

It took all of Triton's willpower, but for the sake of his Father's good name, he would not strangle the merman in front of him. He would most certainly not strangle the stupid sentry bowing before him. _He would not_ -

"-ord? My Lord are you listening?"

A nearly audible creak was heard as Triton turned his gaze towards him, "No I did not hear what you just said, I stopped listening after you relayed the amount of drachmas it would be to replace the training armory." he narrowed his eyes, "The armory that we _just_ bought two years ago."

The pale orange merman gulped, "My sincerest apologies Lord Triton. The trainees in the forges got rowdy and caused the _hippocami_ to rampage. We could only salvage three shields before calming them down."

"Get me the names of the cyclopes responsible and have them report to the throne room within three days."

"Consider it done."

"Good. If that is all then you may go." Triton waved him off but the sentry didn't move from his position. He perked an eyebrow and glared, "Anything you'd like to add?"

The sentry nervously twiddled his spear in his hands and cleared his throat, "Ah, as I mentioned earlier. I don't think you were following along to what I was going to disclose."

"Go on."

"Earlier today we had a massive traffic jam on our main east current involving a school of sea serpents and a shipment of Greek fire jelly. There was a head on collision and…" He mustered up his courage and relayed the last part of his report, "The barrels of Greek fire jelly went ballistic and impacted on our east border; a total of twenty three cases of injury were filed."

An awful minute of silence passed before Triton blinked and threw his head back and laughed.

The pale orange merman was nearly in tears and his heart just about gave out when the Prince abruptly stopped laughing.

Triton let out a dark chuckle and grinned hard enough to display his pointed teeth. "Sorry, it's quite silly of me, but I thought I was hearing you tell me that an entire section of the east border has collapsed."

The sentry only managed a whimper in response.

As for what could've happened to the poor merman, it was anybody's guess because at that moment joyful laughter echoed across the walls and the second Prince of Atlantis swooped in from the high windows, the jewel in his chest glowed merrily as he swam down in lazy circles to greet his brother.

"Heya Triton! Where's Dad?"

Perseus was wearing a dark blue chiton, well, what remained of it as his simple merform had ripped it to shreds, a bronze armlet that contrasted stunningly against his blue skin, and a smile that could disarm even the most battle hardened of warriors.

Triton paused to study his demigod brother and looked at him with disdain, though no one could mistake the fondness that made its way into his voice, "It's about time you got back from your end of the deal."

Nearly a week ago, the two Princes were sentenced to spend three days as wards to Lord Zeus and Hades. For some reason or another, Zeus had requested Poseidon to extend Perseus' stay for a bit longer and to everyone's surprise, he somehow managed to weasel another three days with him.  
This did not go unnoticed by the other Olympians either, it was well known that Perseus held a special place in Poseidon's heart and to hear that he willingly loaned him away longer was suspicious. Afterwards, the Sea God was in such a foul mood that Delphin demanded he go blow off some steam; it didn't help that Zeus bragged about it nonstop.

It also did not go over well with the Elder Prince of the Royal Family; as the days went by, the seafolk noticed that Triton's mood seemed to worsen following the news of Percy's extension. It was pretty much an open secret of Atlantis that Prince Triton adored his demigod brother.

Well, to everyone except Percy and Triton themselves.

Percy shrugged, "Not gonna lie, the last three days were just me lazing around." he poked his stomach, "I think I have some flab developing."

"Gods forbid that ever happen." without looking Triton gave his final order to the now visibly relieved sentry, "Gather estimates and submit them to the Royal Accountant."

"At once your Highness!" he steadied himself and bowed. Just before he turned to leave he faced Percy and did the same, "Atlantis welcomes you home Prince Perseus!"

"Ease up man, I was only gone for about a week."

"Felt like forever to us…" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" snapped Triton.

" _Eek!_ Nothing! Have a wonderful day!" he squeaked and scurried away in a flurry of bubbles.

Percy snorted and shook his head, "You're going to give someone a heart attack one of these days."

Triton sighed heavily and pulled him along, "Come with me. I was just about to survey some damage, and now that you're here, the wards will help repairs go faster."

"It's nice to see you too." he replied sarcastically, not minding being whisked away, "It feels oh so good to be referred to as a living backup battery."

Triton allowed himself an eye roll and continued to guide Perseus through the bright and open hallways.

Atlantis was protected by not only physical borders, but magical barriers as well. The upkeep of the physical borders was left to the soldiers and sentries, the magical barriers however, were maintained by a much more complex system.

Eons ago in Atlantis' early days, Poseidon, with the help of Amphitrite, erected a magical barrier that would ward off any threat; sans select titans and massive armies. It would hold strong and stay true as long as there was at least _one_ member of the Royal Family within its confines, this led to them making it a rule that one of the Royals must stay behind at all times. The constant reenergizing of the barriers made Atlantis nearly a sanctuary.

The strange thing about the barrier was that even though it was made by the Sea King and Queen themselves, they had no absolute method of allowing anyone else to act as a core for the wards and this mystified them to no end; it was almost as if Atlantis was sentient. So it was to Triton's great surprise that when Percy was finally given a proper tour of the city, the water shimmered around him and he proclaimed that he suddenly felt more aware and everything felt _alive_ that they realized he was also able to maintain the ancient barriers as an essence; he was now a core. Not even his three sisters Rhode, Benthesikyme, and Kymopoleia were privy to this status, it was the main reason why they were only loosely referred to being princesses; Atlantis itself hadn't claimed them as part of the Royal Family. This was a major sore spot for all three of them, so most folks steered clear of the sensitive subject.

Of course their Father was absolutely over the moon and past the stars with pride, so he threw one of the grandest celebrations Triton had ever seen for the great milestone. He remembered that this had happened before he'd warmed up to Perseus and was quite surly that night, but couldn't help the small niggling feeling of relief that there was one more person to help protect their precious home.

At present, with Poseidon and Amphitrite being away and Perseus previously on punishment, Triton had to act as the wards sole source of power. He didn't mind however, since he rarely left the sea and it was almost always left to him to protect Atlantis. He'd no difficulties holding it up, it was more of an ease of mind thing if anything now that his brother had returned.

Triton was stirred back into reality when Percy tugged his arm out of his hand, "So, is Dad anywhere around?"

"No, and neither is Mother. They had more pressing matters to attend to." he slowed his pace down and picked at his younger demigod brother's ruined clothing, "What were you doing before entering the throne room?"

Perseus' grin returned at full force, "I was practicing my drifting and I think I nearly got it down!"

Water drifting, or more commonly simplified to as drifting, was the aquatic equivalent of what children of Hades do when shadow travelling. Triton had recently taught Percy how to do so and he had to admit that his half-brother caught on faster than anyone he'd ever seen. Of course, he'd never admit it out loud, but nevertheless, he was very proud of him.

"Nearly?" Triton scoffed, "The state of your clothing says otherwise."

Percy clicked his tongue, "Whatever, at least I didn't end up near Cuba again. I'll get the hang of it soon."

Triton chuckled lightly, "So, this 'lazing around' as you put it, what exactly did that entail?"

"We played hide-and-go-seek, learned how to hula hoop, played DDR, and ate until I was sick."

"With _Zeus?_ " Triton balked.

"What? No, I was with Ganymede the other three days." he tore off the last of what remained of his garment. "Man, and I really liked this one too."

A vein had popped on Triton's temple, "Ganymede?"

Oblivious to his brother's ire, Percy continued, "Yeah it was awesome! Ganymede and I became really good friends and we didn't have much time to hang out while I was being worked like a dog. So when it was almost time to go I sorta begged Uncle Zeus to help me convince Dad to let me stay a few more days so I could hang out with him."

There were many thoughts and feelings going through Triton's head at that moment, most of them he couldn't seem to place a name to. The very thought of referring to Lord Zeus to something as intimate as _Uncle_ struck him bizarre, but one thing was certain, he now knew the reason Perseus, his young, cheeky, and stubborn half-brother, was permitted to stay an extra three days away from home.

"You used the Baby Seal Eyes™ didn't you?"

"Maaaybe."

Triton facepalmed, "Of course you cheated."

"Hey, if it works, it works!" he defended himself unabashedly.

Just as they were approaching the doors to the outside Triton glanced at his demigod brother, snapped his fingers and made a set of his custom seashell armor appear over his chest and midriff. He was tasteful enough to pick out a dark blue one and leave the chest piece semi-transparent to display the jewel in his sternum.

"I'm getting real tired of wearing stiff armor all the time." Percy groaned, "How do you live in this stuff?"

"With practiced ease, and don't whine it's unbecoming. Besides, we need to be an example to the seafolk."

"If you say so." he replied resignedly.

When they reached the courtyard, they swam upwards until they were high enough to see over the tops of buildings, "Whoa, what in _hades_ happened?"

"Traffic jam."

"That's some damage." he whistled, "Did anyone get hurt?"

"There were reported injuries, but nothing too severe." Triton shrugged.

"We might as well go and help."

"Excuse me?"

Percy gestured towards the wreck, "Well it's not gonna fix itself. Remember, 'we need to be an example to the seafolk'"

"Oh mock me why don't you?"

Perseus grinned and Triton crossed his arms and deigned him a childish tongue out of his mouth.

"Prince Perseus! Oh your Highness you're back!"

Both princes turned to see Percy's personal servants Finn the orca and Squirt the sea turtle swim their way.

"Hey lil' Highness how's it hanging?" greeted Squirt.

"You can't just ask him ' _How's it hanging_ '! When did you get back? We need to do a physical and make sure he's okay." demanded Finn.

"Forget the physical guys, I'm gonna go help out on the east border." and with that Percy swam away at top speed towards the wreckage with both servants chasing his tails.

"This is against protocol!"

"Woohoo way to fight the system man!"

Triton watched as the trio swam away and briefly went over his options.

On one hand, he could go back inside and do more paperwork. On the other hand…

He pouted petulantly and with an indulgent smile, went and caught up with his younger brother.

"Here we go again."

●o0O0o●

 **End of chapter 1 of the reboot! I'm so happy to be back and writing guys, I don't think you have any idea how much I've missed writing this! It was always on the back of my mind all these years and it was all thanks to you that I was able to pick myself up and type on my good ol' old keyboard again :)**

 **I can't ever promise consistent updates, they'll be pretty sporadic, but please don't hesitate and keep in touch via review or PM!**

 **You can also catch me on tumblr where I'm pretty active, my username is** **dearlyfictitious** **, and I post exclusive brainfarts, shorts, outtakes, and art about our favorite boys there!**

 **Please Follow and Review, I promise you this reboot is gonna be a wild ride full of shits and giggles!**

 **~Loveandhugs from me!** _ **DF**_


End file.
